Neo X Yang
by SilverstormXD
Summary: Ok this was a request by a buddy of mine Twisted Fate MK2 and this is a smut between duh...Yang And Neo yay!


Yang Pov 'thoughts' "actual fucking words"

'There she was, Neo, her cheeks carried a hint of redness. Her lips pursed, as if trying to hold something back. Her eyes, ever so slightly clouded'

"Huh dint you say you just wanted to talk?, But y'know…..your expression says something else….maybe you need something to…release that desire~"

But she just stood still, her hands in front of her crotch, hiding it from my gaze. And slowly I walked towards her

Neo twists, her hands and body both working together to conceal herself. But it was too late I saw her secret. Without a doubt, I saw it,

"Uu, uuu… I'm sorry, I just couldn't tell you…"

Due to some advancements in technology due to the huge rise in power of the Schnee's ever since Weiss took it over technological advancements not only on military was made, like this synth program for her voice. But perhaps she saw the light of understanding in my eyes. Her shoulders slumped and she stared at the ground. She tries to hide herself (So Kawaiii~) but her efforts are in vain.

Beneath her clothing, I can see a rigid, erect staff rising. In short, Neo was never a girl "She" was a "He" all along. Crouching dejectedly and staring at the ground, Neo Confesses that he was really a boy. That he truly wished to be born a girl. And that ever since he was little, he had pretended to be a girl he never truly never tried to lie to me.

She continued to explain, interjecting apologies every now and then. His voice, filled with sorrow, fills my chest with heavy pain. He had no breasts, but her thin petite body looked like that of a girl. With his voice so bright and soft, it was hard to believe that it could belong to a boy. And more than anything, the fact that all this time he had always been pretending to be a girl.

If I never loved her this much….If I didn't want to put this relationship on another level, I would never have noticed…. Truly fate is very cruel.

"I know you must think I'm disgusting. I should never have come with you to beacon"

Staggering slightly, Neo stood firm, his form, fretting and filled with sadness, looks as though it might just fade away

"Sorry for everything…goodbye" He turns, not waiting for an answer, and begins to walk away. I grabbed his shoulder, spinning him around, and forced him to look at me. At that moment he was more girl-like than any girl ever could be, Heck even more than me

I pulled him close, and felt the protrusion of his erection, still taut from me being naked in front of him. But I don't care, right now, the Neo in my arms, befuddled expression and all, is 100% girl

I slipped my hands underneath Neo's clothing. I flicked his nipples, easily found on his smooth, flat chest. I tickled his soft, supple backside, and a girls voice squeaks through the air.

"…..nn…are you sure it's ok? I mean are you ok with…..me?"

In response I gently moved his staff to my folds. And he looks like he understood, he holds me tight….And slowly thrusts

"Aahhh….I Love you Yang"

Neo's POV

Here she was the one I love the one who I want to stay with me for the rest of my life, as she moves my erect staff to her folds (7 inches mothafucka) but at the same time it looks like she's trying to squirm away from the most important part.

"Argh…..shit!...Shit!"

She takes her anger out on the floor, furiously squirming and stomping her feet. The depth of the marks she leaves is a testament of her strength. After all 7 inches were in she stopped thrashing the ground. And I took it out, she seemed to be in a lot of pain, nothing a little aura won't fix.

But her back still turned away from me. I reached out onto her ample bosoms' and pulled her sexy body close. She looked at me, her cheeks reddening, she looked over her shoulder her cheeks reddening

"I'm ok " she whispers again, as my hands slide over her breasts. Tugging and rubbing it, she responds and a small cry escapes her lips

"ahh…Aghhh"

I squeezed her nipples even more between my fingers, and she answered more strongly than before.

"Fuuah You…..you're going to make me..Ahn! You-, I-I dislikeahh! pinching"

Well is she doesn't like pinching.. I thought to myself as I pulled of her bra. Her ample bosoms' jiggling and now exposed to the air, responds to the softer touch of my lips.

"Ya! Ahh….mmm…that's so bad…Ahh!...please….lick….them….Ahn! Yes, bite!"

Pulling my lips from her now wet nipples, Yang lets out a small gast, Now that I have had me fill on her breasts, I brought down my hands between her legs.

I felt a warm, and wet sensation. Searching for the source, I slid my fingers inside her shorts

"Ahhhhhhh! Yaaaa…..a-aaah…nnn….nnn…hu…..nnnn"

My searching fingers make slick, wet sounds, as Yang's knees begin to shake, and she gripped me tightly. I can hear her gasps coming quick and fast now.

I pulled my hand, wet with her juices, away from her and she collapsed to the ground. She exhales, long and slow. I did not hesitate as I pulled of her shorts, and roughly raised her legs in the air. (Like I Just don't care)

"P-please….Neo wait…not there its not done healing!"

Now I pulled off her surprisingly cute underwear and pressed my stiff penis against her, She swallows once, hard. And now with one thrust, I pushed my hips forward, And my penis slips into her beautiful body.

Yang tried to maintain a façade of resistance, and I look into her eyes as I pushed myself deep inside her.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Aaaa….nnnnnnnnnnnnn!"

With tiny tears forming around her lilac eyes, she looked up to me, When our eyes meet she smiles as it to say "It's nothing"

To dispel the still throbbing pain from her first man….."man", I moved my hips, slowly transforming her pain into pleasure. Immediately, her voice changes pitch, now a gentle coo.

"Haaaa…Ah….Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Ku…haaaaaahhhh! Fuahhhhhhhh, ah, ahhhhh!"

With every thrust Yang released a very girlish moan, her beautiful body shivers, and her voice comes more intermittently. Yang approaching the peak of her pleasure.

"I…..I can't take…ahhhhh! Nnaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

I thrust once more, deep, and cum into her. With my ejaculation, Yang lets out a shout of pleasure

"I….I'm…..Cumming!"

OK DONE YOU HAPPY!


End file.
